falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
RETravelCT03 Merchant.txt
RETravelCT03 |scene= |topic=001AC032 |before= |response=''{Angry and upset. / Angry}'' You killed my only friend! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=17 |topic=00184475 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Something you need? If you're not a customer, you're trouble, so what'll it be? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Street smart kid merchant. / Confident}'' Hey, wanna make a deal? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Street smart kid merchant. / Confident}'' Get it while I got it. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Street smart kid merchant. / Confident}'' Up for a trade? I got toys for all ages. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Street smart kid merchant. / Confident}'' Are you buyin'? Or just in the way? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0018446F |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Friendly merchant kid. / Friendly}'' I got all sorts of stuff. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Friendly merchant kid. / Friendly}'' Just don't take too long. It makes Gus twitchy. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Excited about a potential sale. / Friendly}'' Now you're talkin'! |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=0018446E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Disappointed, but exited about what to do next. / Neutral}'' Boring. C'mon, Gus, let's go find some Mole Rats to shoot. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Disappointed. / Neutral}'' Aw, you're no fun. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Disappointed. / Neutral}'' Whatever, I got better stuff to do. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Guilt tripping the player. / Sarcastic}'' That's cool. I guess I can just scrounge up the caps for my next meal elsewhere. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0018446D |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{A bit irritated. / Irritated}'' What? Don't trust a kid trader? Geez, mister. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{A bit irritated. / Irritated}'' What? Don't trust a kid trader? Geez, lady. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Trying to make the player regret not buying. / Friendly}'' The last guy who said that wound up dead in a ditch. I bet he regretted not buying that gun when he had the chance. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Disappointed, a bit over dramatic. Emphasis on always. / Neutral}'' That's what they always say. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=0018446C |before=Player Default: You out here all by yourself? |response=''{Modest / Friendly}'' Hardly. Gus looks out for me, so don't get any ideas. Now are you buyin' or not? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=15 |topic=001AC0D3 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Cheering on her Sentry Bot as it attacks the player. / Confident}'' No one messes with us and gets away with it! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Cheering on her Sentry Bot as it attacks the player. / Confident}'' Pulverize him! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Cheering on her Sentry Bot as it attacks the player. / Confident}'' Pulverize her! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Cheering on her Sentry Bot as it attacks the player. / Confident}'' Mess him up, Gus! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Cheering on her Sentry Bot as it attacks the player. / Confident}'' Mess her up, Gus! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001AC0D1 |before= |response=''{Disgusted at seeing a dead body. / Disgust}'' Ew, gross. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001AC0D0 |trow=5 |before= |response=Watch your back. Customers are scarce these days. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Street smart kid. / Amused}'' Don't let the Commonwealth swallow you up. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Street smart kid. / Friendly}'' Keep your friends close and your Sentry Bot closer. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Eager, wants some fun. Street smart kid. / Friendly}'' C'mon, Gus, let's find some mole rats to shoot. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Craving snack cakes. Street smart kid. / Friendly}'' Man, what I wouldn't give for some snack cakes right now. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001AC033 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Shocked the player attacked her robot. / Surprised}'' Jesus, you're crazy! Get him, Gus! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Shocked the player attacked her robot. / Surprised}'' Jesus, you're crazy! Get her, Gus! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Shocked the player attacked her robot. Leaving her robot to fight the player. / Surprised}'' You asked for it! I'm outta here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Shocked the player attacked her robot. / Surprised}'' Leave us alone! |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files